Tainted Love
by Samantha10
Summary: Michiko and Sasuki, a hikari and her yami, arrive at Domino High claiming to be twins. But, when certains fates befall them they'll have to reveal their secret in order to save their friends, and each other. Pg-13 for language mostly, R & R Please!


Author Note: All the Yami's (or darker halves) have separate bodies. Because I say so. Also, since the yami's are referred to as 'yamis' by their aibous, Yami Yugi's will be referred to as Atemu, and Ryou's Yami as Bakura. Also, this takes place after Battle City but, Marik will still be all evil (not the psycho Marik with veins popping out of his forehead though, just casual evil.) That is all. (PS I need help with a title!)

Yu-Gi-Oh! Does not belong to me otherwise, all the guys would walk around shirtless!

Michiko and Sasuki DO BELONG TO ME! And if you use them without my permission you **WILL DIE!**

-

At 7:00 AM, Michiko woke to the unfamiliar sound of an alarm clock. As the ringing continued she groggily opened her eyes and looked at the digital numbers as her hand landed on the snooze button.

Michiko's eyes opened wide as she yelled with enthusiasm,

"SASUKI WAKE UP AND GET READY FOR OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! IT'S FINALLY MONDAY"

Meanwhile in the room next to Michiko, a 5015 year old girl, whom went by the name Sasuki, fell out of her bed with a hard _thump_. Sasuki let out an exasperated sigh as she heard her hikari yell.

"I'M NOT GOING! I'M TIRED AND I WANNA GO BACK TO BED! I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL" she screamed back in response.

Within seconds, the 15 year old Michiko had appeared with a toothbrush in her mouth and the skirt to her uniform was on already.

"Yoh 'oing tosh shcool! 'ow get dresshed" Michiko tried to tell her yami to get dressed but it was to no avail since toothpaste was clouding her mouth.

Sasuki just smirked as she climbed back in to bed

"Well since I can't understand you I'm just gonna guess that you're saying it's okay to stay home" and with that she closed her eyes and pretended to go back to sleep.

Michiko ran to the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth, then ran back into Sasuki's room.

"SASUKI GET UP OR WE'LL BE LATE"

And a few seconds later Michiko then witnessed Sasuki's second fall to the ground.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. I'll get dressed."

The former queen of Egypt (A/N: To be explained next chapter) reluctantly untangled herself from her covers and trudged to her bathroom.

About twenty minutes later Michiko and Sasuki had already left the house and had arrived at another location, that of which wasn't Domino High.

"Kame...Game...Shop"

Sasuki read the enormous sign as they stopped in front of the card store.

"Yup yup! Hold on a second while I go and get someone." Michiko said as she responded to Sasuki's confusion before running inside.

As Sasuki stood waiting she glanced around her to see if anyone was near her, because all the sudden she was feeling some really weird vibes. As her gaze shifted back to the game shop the vibes grew stronger.

"What the..." Sasuki began to whisper to herself but was disturbed when Michiko ran back outside with two people following her.

"Sasuki, this is Yugi and his **brother** Atemu" she said emphasizing the word brother and instantly Sasuki knew that Atem was Yugi's aibou.

Another really big giveaway was the puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck that had the sennen eye on it. More than likely Atemu was the yami of the two and Yugi was the hikari...besides how could some one with eyes so big and a body so small be evil or dark?

"I'm Michiko's _twin_ _sister_, Sasuki." she said bowing slightly.

Michiko and Sasuki looked exactly alike, inch for inch. The only thing that was different was their personalities, and each of their personalities lived up to their personal genre. Sasuki being the darkness of the two had, a well, dark personality. She was commonly negative and pessimistic and loved to insult people.

Michiko was the hikari and therefore the exact opposite of Sasuki. She was always bright and cheerful and very sensitive. But the thing is when under a tough situation the two aibous always would be strong enough and work as a team, even if later Sasuki would insist that she was always the stronger half.

At the moment though the only exterior difference was that Sasuki was wearing a boy's uniform because being as how they were coming to school in the middle of the year, there was only one extra girl's uniform. And Sasuki gladly gave it to Michiko.

Yugi and Atemu bowed back to Sasuki's bow and then they began walking to school.

"So who do you have for homeroom" the inquisitive Yugi asked.

Michiko reached into her pocket and pulled out to schedules.

"We have Mrs. Haruna...what about you two" she responded

"We have Mrs.Haruna also for homeroom also." Atemu answered in his deep (sexy) voice

Sasuki rolled her eyes and muttered a sarcastic "Great".

Suddenly she felt her vibes go through an increase and an almost electric shock went through her and she moved as quickly as possible as far away from him as she could without having to look odd.

_'What the hell is going on!'_ the confused entity thought to herself as the jolt began to fade away.

In not much time the students had arrived on the school grounds and began walking through the halls as Atemu and Yugi gave the new students a tour.

"And there's the water fountain where brown water comes out...only on wednesdays though...and there's Mrs. Haruna's room"

Yugi guided them into the classroom and immediately ran over to his friends as Atemu followed him by walking slowly.

Michiko and Sasuki could see that Yugi was telling his friends about them because at one point Atem had pointed at the two girls they had noticed as they stood in the classroom entrance.

" 'ey c'mon ova" the blonde named Joey yelled after he paused from his pursing duel with Tristan to listen to Yugi and Atem,

Michiko bounded over to the group while Sasuki stayed back and looked for an empty desk. After looking around she finally found a desk next a tan, platinum blonde haired boy, named Marik.

As he saw the two girls enter the room he smirked,

_'New kids, perhaps that means new minds slaves...'_

and he became more pleased when one of the two sat next him.

"Hi I'm Marik" he said to Sasuki in the same voice that he used when he was disguised as 'Namu'.

Sasuki tried with all her might not to laugh as she looked at Marik. His goody goody voice had shocked her, as she never expected such a voice to come out of someone who looked like **that**, maybe that kinda voice could come out of Yugi but not Marik.

"That's... nice..." she said responding to his statement, then Sasuki turn her head in the other direction and began to pretend to go through her book bag, when she heard the same annoying voice again.

"So, what's your name" Marik questioned her.

She faced him once again and simply responded"Sasuki" and not one second later she had turned around again.

_"Sasuki... well you may have a pretty face but your attitude isn't all that beautiful... but once you have become a mind slave things **will** change."_

On the other side of the room though, Michiko had made herself acquainted with the group by helping Tristan in his duel against Joey.

"And now I play " Tristan announced as he began to lay a card down but Michiko quickly stopped him and traded the card in his fingers with a card in his current playable hand.

Tristan looked at the card and then back up at Michiko as she gestured for him to play it.

Suddenly realizing the strategy, he placed the card down with a grin. A few more turns went by like this but then Tristan insisted he could handle the duel by himself and he didn't need Michiko's help.

Within 3 turns Joey was claimed as the announced as the winner.

"Well, well, well... it looks like the mutt beat the monkey. Shouldn't someone call the zoo and the pound" said a sly, sarcastic voice from behind the group.

They all turned their heads to see who else than Seto Kaiba. When he saw Michiko he scowled and asked harshly"Who is the new cheerleader"

Michiko frowned as she stammered"Mi-Mi... Michiko."

"Michiko? Well counting who ever isn't dueling, Tristan, Téa, Michiko and the other girl she walked in with, I'd say now you have have enough people to make a pyramid." and after the comment, Kaiba just smirked and walked to his seat.

Joey stood up and ran over to Kaiba.

" 'ey you can't jus make fun of 'er like dat! You dun even know 'er" he spat at Kaiba and tried to grab his shoulder to make Kaiba face him but, when Joey's hand became within an inch of his shoulder Kaiba spun around and grabbed his wrist.

"First off, Wheeler, never _ever _touch me. Secondly, whom I insult is none of your concern." And with those words Kaiba used Joey's wrist to shove him to ground and he sat in his seat and began to type at his laptop.

"JOEY" Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Atemu yelled as than ran over to their fallen friend's side.

Michiko just stood back and sadly looked at what she had cause, just in the first hour of her first day. She walked solemnly over to Sasuki and sat in the desk in front of her and laid her head on her desk.

As Sasuki watched Michiko she muttered under her breath just loud enough for Michiko to hear her,

"You should've let me stay in bed"

The hikari sighed and shook her head as Sasuki also laid her head on her desk.

Meanwhile Marik, after becoming bored, had gotten his cell phone out of his book bag and walked to the outside of the classroom. He dialed a number and made sure no one was listening and that they saw him.

"Odion I have a task for you. I want you get the addresses of the newest students entered in Domino High's student database. ... No I don't know their last names... ... JUST GET ME THE DAMN INFORMATION" he said as he roared the last bit into the tiny device.

As he stormed into the classroom and slammed the door both the girls heads peaked up. Marik sat down huffily in his seat and Sasuki glanced at him.

"Whats with the attitude Marik"

He immediately glared at her as Michiko looked and spat"It's none of your damn business! Now leave me the hell alone. You and your sister have been the cause of enough trouble already"

"Well excuse me" she responded saucily"But if you're gonna go and start slamming doors you'd better have a good explanation other wise, you're just asking for attention"

At that moment though Marik wasn't listening, he was actually cursing at Ra in his head for letting him not bringing the Millennium Rod to school because he wanted sorely to turn it into a dagger and stab the two girls. Just for fun.

The bell then rang as the students piled out the door as they began to go to their first period. As the teenagers bustled through the hallway Michiko and Sasuki tried not to get ran over as they searched for their separate classes.

As Michiko parted from Sasuki and went followed her own math she eventually came upon her math class. As she walked in she looked for anyone in her homeroom class and to her dismay there was one person. Seto kaiba.

"Just my luck..." she muttered as plopped down next to him as he shuffled through his school work.

Michiko sat and watched him for a few seconds as the his brows seemed to crease more so by every second and the scowl on his face seemed everlasting. When Seto finally realized that she was watching him he turned and glared at her"What do you want" he snapped.

"Nothing really. EXCEPT... I have one question for you." Michiko responded sweetly.

"And what would that be" he said in an obviously annoyed tone.

"Why do you not like me when you've only just met me? I haven't done anything to make you hold a grudge or dislike me in any way."

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes"I despise Yugi Motou and you are obviously friends with him and I automatically loath anyone that has anything to do with him."

A confused look placed itself upon Michiko's face as she responded"Thats a horrible answer! How do you know that I'm anything like Yugi? Being like Yugi wouldn't be bad... in fact even you could take a few lessons from him"

Seto's eyebrows then took an all time high"ME! Take lessons from HIM! That wimp needs to take a few lessons from me and learn how to act like a man! All of that immature 'heart of the cards' crap makes me sick"

As he took out his laptop and began working on something for Kaiba Corp. Michiko, on the other hand, began to laugh.

"He annoys you! You think you're all superior to him but he really annoys you! You might be even jealous of him" She struggled to say the words as laughs were cascading from her causing her to double over in giggles when she was done.

Seto looked at her bewildered"Why would I, of all people, be jealous of him? I run a world wide famous company and I have everything I could ever want at my hands"

As Michiko regained her composure she looked at him very seriously and said"But do you have friends? And you can't count your brother! But could you honestly point at any person in this classroom- no this school and say that they were your friend? No! But... if you were to ask Yugi, after all that you've put him through, if he could be your friend... he'd say yes. Because he has a heart, and that's why he kicks your butt in duels"

Seto, not having a response, was grateful when the teacher walked in interrupted their conversation.

As the teacher began with her daily ramblings Michiko's mind drifted in her cloud of thoughts,

_' The name Seto sounds so familiar, other than from KaibaCorp, but I don't know where I've heard it before... His dad is Gozaburo but the only kid that Gozaburo had was that one kid that got all screwed up in a car crash which means Seto must be adop-HOLY CRAP!'_

Michiko abruptly turned and looked at his features and noticed the now his eyes seemed softer for he was preparing to daze off into sleep from working late last night. She saw how innocent he looked and how sweet he seemed with his guard down... and that was when she knew.

Sasuki's POV

Sasuki ran through the overpopulated hallways of Domino High and found herself pushing and shoving her way through the monstrous crowd as she attempted to get to her first period Chemistry class on time. As she entered the class room she heard the shrill ring echo through out the school just as Sasuki took her seat next to the only person in the class that she knew, Marik.

As the teacher began her lecture for the day, the students, began to take out their pens and pencils and take notes. Marik, however, watched Sasuki sit down next to him in the corner of his eye and smirked. He faced and began to talk.

"Hey there Sasuki, how's your day been going" he said in his sugary way with a smile to top it.

Sasuki turned to her side and faced him as she rolled her eyes"Hello Marik, and may I ask, what in the world do you want now" she in an annoyed tone as Marik chuckled.

"Oh come on now, why can't we be friends? Seeing as how your new in this school you'll need someone to show you around and help you out every now and then. And I could be that very person" he responded in a voice that could rather belong to salesman trying persuade someone to be his product now, not the kinda voice you would use in order to win someone's friendship.

As Sasuki sighed heavily and shook her head she glared at Marik"Listen I don't need a tour guide! I'd probably be having a better time if you weren't here. And I wouldn't want your help if you were the last person in this school! Now just leave. Me. Alone." her voice grew at an alarming rate from irritated to aggravated and dangerous.

Sasuki faced the board and began taking note, signaling to Marik that their conversation was over. He growled quietly, faced front and, began to think,

_'This, this... BITCH is beginning to toy with my nerves and no one plays with my nerves! No matter though, soon things will be switched and I will have the upper hand...'_

Sasuki tried to stay concentrated on the lesson but after a few seconds her sleeplessness began to overtake her and her head was rested upon her desk as she engulfed her self in her thoughts,

_'Ugh, he is so bothersome! If the rest of the school year is like this I'm going to have to transfer schools! But hey, if I transfer school I might end up having to wear one of those embarrassing, idiotic, and smutty girl uniforms and walk around campus looking like a slut! I guess I'll stay at Domino in order to keep my dignity...'_

When finally her tiredness hit her like a wave her eyes closed and she drifted off into a classroom nap.

Marik's Lair

Odion sat in the technology room as he typed feverishly at the over sized computer and as he hacked swiftly into the school's data base to allow him to see who the newest students where.

"Michiko Pegasus and Sasuki Hitomi? This doesn't make ay sense he said they were twins! But all of their information is the same... identical height, weight, even blood type! It just doesn't make sense. But, they must be the ones he was asking about."

He took out his cell phone and texted the information to his master. After sending the message he went and began to set up a 'guest room' consisting of two twin beds with all the sheets, pillows, and whatever else someone could need. After he finished with the bedroom he filled the attached bathroom with the necessities that would be needed in due time.

A few minutes after his task had been completed he received a reply from Marik saying that the 'mission' would be initiated that afternoon. Odion smirked and set out the Rarehunters that would be needed to carry out the plan.

School

As the dismissal bell rang the students stampeded out of the classrooms and poured out of the building. As Michiko put all of her books that she didn't need back in her locker she noticed Joey, Atemu, and Yugi talking while Joey mopped the floors. It was his current detention punishment for starting a food fight in the cafeteria that afternoon.

Michiko ran up to the smiling in her cheery way"Hey guys, whats up"

Yugi smiled back"Hey Michiko! Nothing really, just that Atemu and I were gonna wait till Joey finished up his work detail and then we were gonna head down to Burger World and catch a bite to eat. Do you wanna come with us"

Of course I do! Just lemme go find Sasuki and see if she wants to" mid sentence Michiko was stopped by someone tapping on her shoulder. She spun around to see Sasuki standing there, arms crossed and looking very impatient.

"Home. Now. Lets." for some reason she sounded very pissed and it had no reason at all do with that she had spent the last ten minutes of her last period passing a notes between herself and Marik, with each note being more obscene than the previous. Actually it had everything to do with that.

Michiko laughed nervously"Guess I'll have to take a rain check on that offer. See you tomorrow" she waved to her friends as she and Sasuki exited the building.

As they stepped on to the mildly wet pavement from a light shower that had taken place they looked around and saw that all of the students had already left and that they were the only people out there.

Sasuki put on blue jacket that she had wrapped around her waist and glanced at Michiko,

"Lets just hurry and go. I have an eerie vibe right now and the sooner I get into my warm, snug bed, the better."

Sasuki began walking as fast as she could to get away from school as fast as possible and Michiko followed behind and was almost at a jogging speed to keep up.

When they got about half way home the clouds had begun to re-gather and now a light sprinkle was descending from the air. Within seconds lightening was clapping across the sky and the thunder was roaring as the light mist turned into sheets of rain.

"Sasuki go into that alley! We can wait out the storm" she pointed to more like a pit in between two apartment buildings as both the girls streaked into the temporary shelter.

They leaned against the walls, eyes shut, trying to recuperate their thoughts and catch their breath when Sasuki heard a voice that she loathed.

"Well hello ladies. Fancy seeing you here." he said with deprecation dripping with every word that came out of the lips that Sasuki throughly abominated.

"Marik! The in the fucking world would you want right now! Unless you're giving us a ride home just... just... **JUST LEAVE US ALONE!**" she yelled as she gave him the 'glare of death'.

Michiko just stood there though, looking upon the two argue, as she was grateful that she was out of the cold air... when she noticed two robed figures block the alley way entrance and two other walk up behind Marik and stand. Like a gang waiting for their signal, their cue to act...

"Sasuki. We need to get the heck out of here..." she whispered, now becoming frightened and nervous.

Marik, hearing her, let out a laugh"LEAVE? Well Michiko as you can see that really isn't an option right now. GET THEM" he yelled as the rarehunters behind him immediately ran forward and shoved chloroform filled cloths into the girls faces causing them to faint while the other two pulled up a limo that the girls were to be placed in.

Marik smirked"Get the girls to the hideout now. I have to go and inform some people of this... kidnapping."

He boarded his motorcycle and sped off into the now clear streets as the car headed to the slums of Domino to Marik's current lair.

-

OMG! ALL DONE! I dunno when chapter 2 is going to be out because it's not that I don't have the inspiration to write, I just don't have the time! I really hope this story goes well and I wish for the best!

Please Review! That's what motivates me to write!

Lurve Ya'll,

Sam


End file.
